nationrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Spork
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Additional Territory Names page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Trellar (talk) 13:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Welcome to the wiki! It's nice to see someone new and with genuine interest here, a lot of the other people who originally worked on this project originated on another wiki and have more interest in our finished product than the process of creating it. To be completely frank with you, I have temporarily abandoned this project due to the lack of interest I just mentioned, but if you're interested in working towards making all of this a reality, I'm hardly about to turn you down. I saw your edits to the Additional Territory Names page, and both the quality and quantity you've provided is impressive. So, what I'm looking for isn't proof of devotion, because I know as well as anyone that with internet related projects, both inspiration and interest come just as quickly as they fade. Instead I'd like to know how old you are (I was 14 when I did my first Nation RP and age isn't necessarily tied to competence), what your experience with Wikia is up to this point, and whatever you can tell me about your prior experience with roleplaying. Finally it'd also be good to know what you expect from this project, and from me, that way we have an understanding of how to proceed. To answer my own questions of myself, I'm currently 20 years old, I've been on wikia for aproximately six years and, worked on a wide variety of projects and wikis. My experience with roleplaying originated in middle school with Dungeons and Dragons, and later spread to my Wikia experience at the end of Highschool when I became involved in the creations of the Harry Potter and Camp Halfblood Roleplaying wikis, even though my primary roleplaying interest has always been with nation RP. I tried to get this place off the ground a few months ago, and initially received waves of support from CHBRPW, though once most of the people who pledged themselves to the project realized its scale and complexity, they backed off as quickly and politely as possible. I can only hope that you do not do the same. Your interest and aid is greatly appreciated, Flamefang (talk) 07:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Excellent, from what you've said, I think we could certainly make this work. Since you edited about five minutes ago, I assume you're active at the moment. If so, why not jump into chat and I can give you a little direction regarding our aims and goals? Flamefang (talk) 08:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Never Mind Well, it's actually a little after 4 AM here so I actually ought to head off. Clearly we won't be able to talk properly tonight, but that's more or less fine. If you haven't already, I'd suggest taking a quick read of the following. None are complete, but they should give an idea of the world we'll be working with and some of the concepts behind roleplay here. Our front page is also somewhat informative, though I assume you have seen that already. User_blog:Flamefang/Welcome Blog Skiratan Origins Humans Elves Military Guide Character Creation Guide Good to have you, Flamefang (talk) 09:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC) What needs to be done To be honest, a lot needs to be done, and most of it is on the functional and logistical side of things. If all of this was immediately and fully clear, it probably wouldn't be much of a problem, but essentially each time something is worked out it simply illuminates new questions and issues. As a result I've so far been taking a two pronged approach: attempting to plan out a general framework based around the basic unit of a turn, and working out the details of the world itself so that I know what actually needs to be simulated by the admins. What we're doing here is walking the fine line between streamlining game-play and making it as customizable as possible. Instead of using numbers and dice rolls to simulate the mechanics, we'll be having admins use common sense, context, and some limited stats to determine results. While this is, on a certain level, much less complicated it also requires a fairly high level of activity, dedication, and intelligence on the part of our administration team. I think it might be possible to pull such a team together, but most of them would prefer to involve themselves in a near-finished project instead of something on its first legs. An alternative to that would be a sort of 'crowd sourcing' where each person judges anonymous situations presented by others. That way the work load is spread evenly across the wiki, though a lot of other concerns arise there of course. Some more simple but tedious work might be carried out by some coding, since I know a few excellent coders and may be able to call in a favor or two from an employee at Wikia itself. All of this presently remains concept and concept alone. So, as for what you can do specifically, any commentary you have on the above or ideas linking to it would be most welcome. Additionally, if you're at all interested in creating races or nations, we're going to need a history and specifications for the Dwarven race. Ideally they shouldn't be too stereotypical, but should remain identifiable so as not to alienate or confuse users looking to play them. An example of that would be that our elves still have pointed ears, but have drastically different cultures and histories from their traditional fantasy brethren. So, if you had any ideas there they'd be welcome to. At the moment a lot of my plans are in my head and have yet to be actually written or put into practice, so I'll see about moving forward with that. I also updated the Welcome Blog with another project. Thanks! Flamefang (talk) 08:13, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Progress To be perfectly honest with you, stereotypical races bother me as much as they do you, but I feel they're necessary here because without them people would find themselves walking into something completely foreign. If we were building a system along established lines and with an existing user-base, I'd say "Hey, why not, let's experiment", but given that neither of those things are the case I think we should stick to some constants. I also agree regarding the crowd sourcing idea, and it's more of a concept than anything I intend to put into practice in the foreseeable future. A tiled version of the map is already in the process of being created (region by region) by a friend of mine who's good with maps and enjoys that sort of thing. You can see her tiling on the Skiratan Origins page with the Narshima map, though the writing on it and the color is my own addition. Coding the map to change, however, is an incredibly difficult task which I already inquired about; the general response being that labeling coding might be possible but color changes would be near impossible without a very complex interface that'd have to be built from scratch. As such I think I'll just use an image editing program to update the map accordingly and try to get coding so that, when you scroll over a province, it shows a label which serves as a link to its page. I'll have chat open in a tab for as long as possible today, so when you enter be sure to type my name so that I get a ping and know you're there. Flamefang (talk) 18:50, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you have Steam or Skype? If so, feel free to add me as "Flamefang92" on either. Great to hear of your progress, I haven't made much myself as I've been busy with other things. Flamefang (talk) 06:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I haven't really added anything since I've been busy and you seemed to fall off the grid. You mentioned sending Skype messages but I haven't seen any. I'm currently in the middle of finals, but once those are done with, we can certainly progress. Flamefang (talk) 00:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC)